A Happy Remedy
by Yeux Lilas
Summary: "May I ask your name My Lady?.." He paused waiting for me to reply. When I didn't he continued.. "Or perhaps angels have no names, only beautiful faces." Now a set of interconnected one-shots.
1. The Story Itself

**A Happy Remedy**

**Warning: OOC Natsume. You have been warned, so don't complain.**

"I'm sorry Mikan but we're through." Kenichi said trying to sound that he was really sorry for breaking up with me.

'If I didn't even figure out you and your stupid friend's stupid bet I could've believe you and cried for nothing!' I thought to myself.

I looked up at him and smiled, one of those smiles that could melt any guys heart and said "Ah, that's okay, I even thought that you were really serious about me now, it's about time for us to break up." He stared at me, not believing what I just said. "What are you saying? I just broke up with you, and there you are acting like everything is a-okay!"

"I know." "What?" He asked me trying to hide his anger and humiliation as much as possible. Anger because of how I acted humiliation because he had just been the laughing stock of his friends hiding by a corner trying to control their laughs, oh and mind you, we're on a roof top.

"I know about the bet."

"Eh?" Was his oh-so dumb reply.

"The bet with your friends. Duh. The 'make-Mikan-cry-after-breaking-up-with-her' bet, does it ring bell?"

"H-How did you know?" He asked me. Shock evident in his voice.

"Let your friends come out of their hiding spots first before I tell you." I whispered to him so that only he could hear. He nodded as he slowly walk to a corner where there are benches and kicked something underneath it.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" He shouted. Then noticed that I was now aware of his presence. "uhh…I was just picking my uhhh.." He said trying to come up with some sort of excuse. I looked under the table and almost laughed on what I saw. I lifted the thing up and showed it to them. "You were looking for your…underware?" I asked him with one brow raised. I heard the others laughing hard on the back while the guy just changed color from slightly-tanned to beet red.

"Will you guys just shut up, she knows about it already!" Kenichi said.

"About what?" One of his friends asked.

"The bet you idiot!"

"Oh…."

After a few minutes…..

"Eh?..." His friends said in unison.

"How?" one of them asked. The other looked at me intently.

"Discussing your plans in the hallway is quite a smart thing to do." I said as I winked at them, sarcasm evident in my voice. I faced the door slowly and after a few seconds sprinted to the door as fast as I could not even taking a look back.

"I never expected for all of his friends to be there." I said to myself. Then I remembered something I forgot. "Dammit! My bag!" I ran back to the roof top, thinking of some excuses to them of why I came back and when I opened the door….

"What the…." I said. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

There lay in front of my eyes are kenichi's friends and him beaten up, and in the middle is a tall handsome, sexy young man with raven hair and piercing crimson eyes.

"There you are My Lady." My Lady? Who's he referring to? I looked to my left and right seeing as no one was there I pointed to myself. He chuckled. "Yes you." He said and took a step forward and I instinctively moved backward.

"Don't be scared My Lady, aren't you happy about what I did to this guys?" He asked me. I just nodded my head in response. He smiled then continued to move in front of me. And in an instant he was there in front of me kneeling as he held my hand.

"May I ask your name My Lady?.." He paused waiting for me to reply. When I didn't he continued.. "Or perhaps angels have no names, only beautiful faces."

I stared at him, or more like gawked at him. When I snapped back to reality I replied. "Mikan, Mikan Sakura, what's yours?" I said with a smile.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He answered as he smiled back and kiss the tip of my hand. I blushed.

'This day is not so bad is not so bad at all, not at all.' I thought to myself and smiled.

**I always wanted to know how Natsume will do chivalry. Guess my wish has been fulfilled. Review? ;)**


	2. What Happened After

**A/N: Continued as a set interconnected of one-shots, though I would keep the status as 'complete' because I don't really know when I am going to be able to update. I'm still working on 'Dauntless' and an original story of mine. Kinda had a hard time trying to come up with this that's why it's so short. This just shows what happens after.**

**Have fun reading~ **

**~o~**

After the 'rooftop incident', as she has dubbed it in her mind, people in the school now looked at her funny, but not because of the crazy rumor that she single-handedly brought down Kenichi's gang, who in their right mind would think a scrawny girl like her could?! But yes, really, it was because of that reason, the idiots.

After Natsume enrolled at the school and started tailing her everywhere she went and even demanded to be in the same class as she was, they now had a suspicion that he has something to do with it. Which she is delighted to know because there's just something really irritating when she is being portrayed as a she-hulk and it is not funny.

They were currently hanging out in the rooftop, with Natsume sitting on the benches reading manga and her just leaning on the railing observing the view below. The door creaked and open slightly is making Natsume tense and ready to jump at the intruder. Really how paranoid of him. A silver haired boy slowly walks out."Mikan-nee?" he called out.

And before Natsume can even turn to the next page of his manga she immediately ran to the silver haired boy and jump, him catching her easily and chuckling.

"Youichi!" she exclaimed as she started hugging the life out of him "Look how much you've grown! You have become such a cutie now." She started pinching his cheeks which made him drop her. "Hey! That was rude."

"Sorry Mikan-nee, it was your fault anyways." He kissed her cheek as a sign of apology and she smiled.

"I have trained you well." She said jokingly and laughed when he scowled at her, or more like pouted, in her opinion.

When the two were having their little reunion they didn't notice that Natsume had stood up from his place and began to approach the two, stopping when he was just a foot away.

"Who's this?" he asked, or more like demanded, Mikan thought.

"I could ask you the same thing." Youichi answered back as he moved in front of her making him look like an enemy. Great, now she has two over protective people, she can barely stand one as it is.

"Hey now" she intervened before they would start fighting "be nice, okay guys?"

The two guys reluctantly nodded their heads and she grinned.

"This cutie here is Youchi Hijiri," he grumbled at the word 'cutie' "What was that You-chan?" she asked giving him the evil eye.

He huffed. "Nothing." You should not mess with her when she is giving you that look.

"Right then." She said as she continued introducing them. "And this is-"

"Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume finished her sentence and held out his hand. Youichi just ignored it. Mikan chuckled.

"You-chan don't be such a jerk."

"I am not!" and both Natsume and Mikan chuckled.

"Is he your boy friend?" Youichi asked again glaring at Natsume.

Before she could even answer Natsume beat her to it. "Yes."

"Well, prove it." his tone held disbelief.

"My pleasure." He grabbed her waist, pulled her to his chest and kissed her lips softly. They looked to where Youichi was standing and saw him gaping, his mouth wide open. They both chuckled.

"Well," she said while hugging him tightly "I guess I'm not single anymore."

He replied with a kiss on her forehead.

**~o~**

**So how is it? Is it okay? **


End file.
